


【殤浪】鳳采

by CocoaBear



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaBear/pseuds/CocoaBear
Summary: 只是想給浪浪披上紅蓋頭，所以(ry請原諒我把殤浪寫成了笨蛋情侶。･ﾟ･(つд`ﾟ)･ﾟ･





	【殤浪】鳳采

蒼茫蓊鬱的樹海、荒蕪中的滾滾黃沙、綴上點點星斗的墨夜，亦或是為其暈染上一輪婉約的皎白明暉。

這旅途上，從西幽踏至東離，若談及世間景色，殤不患也算是見識廣博了。

明晰或深沉，濃烈或清淡，數不盡的色調構築出世界的鬼斧神工。畫筆掃過，一如清晨白霧或那碧海藍天，也能染上夕陽的餘暉。

若駐足，細心觀賞其中奧妙，也不失為一種樂趣。

 

但是，周旋於人、非人之間的風風雨雨，他畢竟見過了太多。

有時他甚至覺得一切過於雜亂了些，過份鮮明，也過份殘酷。

紛擾的塵世，處處煩心，只求一片安穩的素色便足矣。

如自己一身樸實打扮，並非故作清高，僅是遠離了繽紛絢麗的喧囂俗世。

 

直至某一日，一抹朱紅豔色昂首立於身前。

那身影堪比烈火，燦然奪目，佔去了他的眼，還盤踞了他的心。

殤不患這才知道，除了戰場上飛濺的血沫與妖異魔劍不祥的紅光外，世上還有這般美麗的赤色，令他屏息、忘我，想納入懷中並占為己有。

從此流浪劍客的世界裡，再也容不下其他色彩。

 

※

 

殤不患緊盯著面前一匹紅布瞧。

礙於店主就在一旁，再加上深怕自己粗手粗腳把別人重要的商品給弄壞了，所以他並沒有貿然伸手觸碰。

然而光憑目視端詳，即便如他這般俗人也能看出這料質之好。

 

此處是街坊上的布行，裡頭自是五花八門、各式各樣的紡織布品皆有，也有不少像是新進的貨，全都擺放在店門口招攬生意。

可偏偏就這掛在側邊的大紅布料入了他的眼。

 

布料種類繁多，綾、羅、絲、絹、帛…等，殤不患雖能舉出其中幾樣，卻分不出箇中差異。

至於他的性子，說是不拘小節也好，豪放不羈也罷，總之並不格外注重外觀。何況行旅用的裝束講求輕便，擊退為魔劍目錄而來的追兵時被劃破毀損的事也不少，他並不想為此再添一筆開銷，因此平日顯少踏進這類商行。

而說到今日一反平日作風的理由……

殤不患搔了搔頭，千百回沉吟全卡在喉頭。

其實他心裡有底，還不就是想起了此刻留在旅宿內的搭擋。

 

他的搭擋，西幽屈指的樂師身上正是紅蓮色調，又頂著一頭焰髮。

若要說能與之相比的朱色，殤不患首先想到的是宮廷舞者身纏的紅綢緞。

她們各個容顏絕麗，滿臉酡紅。美目裡靈光流轉，淌進所有賓客的神識裡，又指尖輕勾，霎時間便勾走了眾人三魂七魄。

而當玉步輕移、擺起纖軟的腰肢時，衣袂飄飄，那透著輕紗的赤紅也環繞著舞姬的身姿留下道道絕美的弧度，層層柔緞婆娑起舞，一如御花園裡繁花似錦。

那嫣紅看上去似有羞澀的媚態，媚下則悄含不可多言的心思，在優雅的旋步間留下驚鴻一瞥，又欲擒故縱地藏身。柔軟的緞子上幾縷波紋流動，有柔情似水，也有熱情如火。

搭配女子傾城之姿與輕盈身段，更是使人心生憐惜。

 

不過殤不患的搭擋並非柔弱女子，而是名擁有端正容顏的青年。

靜時如鳳凰停留樹梢，悄悄隱去一身燐火；動時如火鳳展翼，縱橫於殺氣奔騰的弦聲之下。

論戰鬥技巧，自己是於招數中注入氣勁，連尋常枝幹或布條都可用來斷筋碎骨。

那人則是手中琵琶輪轉幾番，便有音波如刃，刀刀鋒利。

 

但若是動作則又大有不同了。

樂師身輕如燕，矯健敏捷，飛身至戰場的紅影帶著堅毅與決絕。

劍鋒至，他腳尖踮起，如滑行般退去，而後回身，衣袖翩然，弦音劃破風聲，頓時分不清閃過眼前的殷紅是他的裝束還是敵方鮮血四濺所致。

塵土飛揚，點點腥色如雨下，也不見精雕玉琢的面龐有半分動搖。

 

殺氣如從後方切近，則那人又俐落轉向，長辮甩過身後留下三道橙紅麗影，流蘇與肩上飾羽搖曳著金紅光輝，頭冠映著刀光劍影，無人有餘力看清。

錚鏦脆響，一曲喪魂。

他如此從容不迫，卻把敵手逼入了絕境。

 

殤不患心想，那不也是種舞姿？

弦歌奏響，不為取悅他人，只為斷邪而生的舞蹈。

無論是舞踏於干戈之間，又或者與自身並肩而行，他都在捕捉那凜然的緋色。

紅與那人絕配，而自己正傾心於此。

夥伴之間生死相依，在長年培養出的深厚信賴之上，兩人早已觸及情感上更為細膩的一塊，一旦有所連繫，便緊緊嵌在對方的生命裡，密不可分。

 

市集上人群熙來攘往，此起彼落的嘈雜聲響猶如與世隔絕，殤不患這才發現他入神過了頭。

沒想到這一匹布，竟讓思緒峰迴路轉至此。

久盯著那鮮豔色彩讓他感到些許刺眼，稍稍別過頭，烙在腦海裡的那橘紅人影卻是怎麼也揮之不去。

…怎麼覺得自己是鬼迷心竅了？

數次無聲的嘆息過後，他轉頭尋找店主的身影。

 

這布行的店主原先見殤不患一身樸素行頭，身上也沒什麼值錢貨，估計掏不出多少銀兩便沒打算搭理，這回見對方有購買的意願，立刻換上滿面笑容，快手快腳迎了過去，先前的不理不睬彷彿皆是假象。

在心裡感嘆著生意人果然翻臉比翻書要快，殤不患還是自行囊中取出了盤纏。

 

※

 

事實證明，他真是鬼迷心竅了。

 

「不患，這是…？」

浪巫謠看著手中那捆捲好的大紅布料，碧潭般的眸子內除了困惑還是困惑。

見他那副模樣，殤不患眉間困窘之情愈發深刻。

 

日落時分，折返投宿地點的道路上，他才開始編織起各式說詞。

說到底，他壓根沒想過買下這布要作何用。

且不提殤不患自己肯定是用不著，浪巫謠身為樂師，也並無裁縫編織的本領。

換言之，送禮自用兩相不宜。

 

果不其然，回到房內，起身迎向自己的搭擋見了那與自己一身素袍格格不入的鮮紅布匹，也是頓了頓腳步，藏不住滿臉詫異。

事到如今，他也只能硬著頭皮將色彩豔麗的捆布塞到浪巫謠手裡。

殤不患張口，支支吾吾，比赤子的牙牙學語更顯滑稽，又活像是做了虧心事的模樣。

「我覺得…這顏色跟你挺配，於是…」

於是便買了，相當欠缺深思熟慮的一步。

 

「…我說不患哥哥，你的心意我懂，阿浪也明白。」

顯然這無語靜默的氣氛不適合生性多話的琵琶，擱在一旁的聆牙率先打破沉默。

「可你好歹也送一件完整的衣裳來吧？拿這麼一大塊布料，莫非是要阿浪自個兒裁新衣嗎？」

 

聆牙完好地概括了這讓人無地自容的光景，殤不患一時語塞，現下他只恨自己腦袋不靈光也就罷了，怎麼連口舌都如此不中用。

是啊，他怎麼就沒想過給對方打點下行頭？

衣著也好飾品也罷，論實用性肯定比一塊布高得多。

雙眼不安地飄移後，他悄悄窺視起對方的反應。

 

沒有承接聆牙方才的話語，浪巫謠緩緩將布展開，絲絲纖柔交織成一片石榴底色，不容些許皺摺，上頭提花精巧細膩，十足體現工藝之美。

微斂雙目，羽睫底下一對玉石瞳眸細細觀賞上頭一針一線勾勒出的紋樣，如品鑑名物一般，專心致志。戴著護甲的指尖輕劃過布面，像在刻劃，也像在描繪，金屬製的雕花紋路時而有零星閃爍，慢條斯理的舉止一如他閒暇時悠然撫弦，只是少去樂音流淌，多了幾分平靜沉穩。

 

若說那人此刻的神態也堪比名匠藝品，定無人能辯駁。

 

待那雙碧色目光重新抬起，如翠湖裡蕩起幾道波光，才又把殤不患入迷的心神勾了回來。

「…這匹布，我很喜歡。」

從朱色薄唇輕啟，到簡短發話的間隔裡能聽出少許躊躇，顯然對鮮少吐露心聲的樂師而言，要表達心中所感仍談不上容易之事。

但他仍是盡所能傳達了真摯的話語。

 

「謝謝你，不患。」

「正確來說是『只要是不患送的東西我都喜歡』才對吧。吶，阿浪？」

聆牙咯咯笑了起來，一抹不易察覺的的淡紅雲彩飛快地閃過浪巫謠的面頰。

欲蓋彌彰似地垂首，藏得了面色，可藏不了心思。

 

把對方細微的神情變化盡收眼底，頓時間心口堆積的後悔與不安團塊隨著流過胸腔的暖意散去，殤不患緊繃的神色才得以安然舒展。

「喜歡就好。」

嗓音裡道不盡的寵溺，連他自己都沒能想像。

 

「話說回來，出嫁的姑娘頭上不也會蓋上這種紅布嗎？」

聆牙的面部畢竟是雕刻而成，青色雙目裡頭瞳孔自然不會轉動，然而那兩道黑點卻好像目不轉睛地注視著自家主人手上尚未捲起的緋紅絹料。

此話一出，垂著首的浪巫謠倏地僵直了肩。

「嗯…？你指的是紅蓋頭吧。」

沒有察覺到異樣，殤不患也望向對方手中的布匹，逕自思索起來。

這布紋面作工精巧，料質也佳，可為新娘蔽面的大紅綢緞是喜慶的象徵，自然是更加華美些。

 

「詳細的我也不大了解，印象中要比這布來得短一些，還有鏽金線、流蘇之類…上頭好像還有個囍字？」

除去聆牙所提的蓋頭，花轎、喜服、裝飾……對於婚禮簡略的印象在腦內輪轉過一回，最後他又把目光重新定格在眼前低垂的橙色腦袋上。

往下，正是殤不患今日心心念念的一身朱色。

 

浪巫謠沒瞧見對方臉上浮現一絲笑意，只見手中紅布被取過，疑惑地抬首的同時，便有什麼東西一下子由上而下覆住頭部，遮去他大半面龐。

雙目在轉暗的空間中倏地睜大，這才意識到充斥著視野的是暗紅的布面內裏。

「正好你也穿著一身紅。」

看著從頭被蒙上紅綾的樂師，殤不患滿意的點點頭。

「我就說這布適合你，蓋頭與嫁衣，這下出嫁的行頭就齊啦。」

 

兩人雖是多年交情，又早已發展至更深一層的關係，除去平日裡的閒談、噓寒問暖外，倒是鮮少有開對方玩笑的時候。一來浪巫謠寡言，二來殤不患也不以逗弄他人為樂，聆牙出言犀利地捉弄人後反被制裁的次數還多上許多。

一個橫向劈來的手刀、銳鋒般掃來的冷凝視線，或者乾脆了當地無視……難得動了小小玩心，殤不患想過對方可能給出的各種反應，也預想了自己拿下布，掌心一邊輕撫那橘色頭頂一邊笑著給他賠不是的畫面。

 

然而，事與願違。

一秒、兩秒、三秒……莫說回應，浪巫謠周遭的空氣彷彿定格似地，令人窒息的沉默再臨。

最為要命的是，此時有如救命浮木的聆牙竟也一聲不吭。

 

殤不患心裡暗叫一聲不好。

「抱歉，不是取笑你的意思…」

無意想壞了對方心情，他趕忙伸出手想為那人取下頭上的紅布。

甫碰上垂至下頷的布面一角，始終保持緘默的浪巫謠猛然抬手，捕捉到那骨結分明的大掌後，一指一指默默地攥緊。

「…不患。」

聲音隔著一層薄布傳來，喚著搭擋名字的聲線裡聽不出半分氣惱，而是交雜著另一種複雜的情緒。騰出另一手，浪巫謠緩緩將遮蓋面龐的布揭起一角，在露出單目時有所顧慮地停下，薄紅眼角下方淺桃紅暈更甚，眸子裡原有的沉靜碧波這回有如浪濤打上一般，動搖難以自制。

映著殤不患身影的眼底有訝異，有不安，也有幾分小心翼翼的試探，但更多的是接近盼求的熱切。

 

殤不患突然不合時宜的想起，上一回見到浪巫謠這副神情，是當自己鼓起畢生勇氣握住對方雙手，問他是否願意做自己伴侶的那一晚。

那時掌心燙的快要失去知覺，分不清究竟是誰在顫抖。無關共同經歷過多少殺伐、爭鬥，又即便對於彼此的信賴早已達到生死與共的境界，面對再也無處可藏、從心頭滿溢而出的渴望，他們竟是如此無措。

 

就像當時他拼命壓下胸口的躁動，耐心地等待直到對方肯首，殤不患此刻也是按耐住緊張的情緒等浪巫謠再度開口。

朱唇微啟，頰上帶著滿片紅潮的樂師似乎也在試圖舒緩緊繃的神經，從唇齒中流露出一個微小的吐息後，這才吐出字句。

「你…莫不是在暗示我…？」

「…咦？」

殤不患一時之間未能理解那問句的涵義。

 

「阿浪的紅衣和你買的紅布，這下萬事俱備。再等你親自為他掀開蓋頭，你倆不就成了？」

見客房內的氣氛開始往微妙的方向發酵起來，當事人卻還一臉不明所以，聆牙忍不住開口揶揄。

「沒個像樣的聘禮還能娶到咱家阿浪，這是你上輩子修來的福氣啊，殤不患。」

像是自認促成了一樁好事般，它調侃的言辭聽上去得意洋洋，只差沒生出一對手腳起身為自己鼓掌叫好。

 

殤不患沒有應和那樂的過份猖狂的琵琶，倒是徐徐意會過來浪巫謠略有羞赧的神情出自何故，以及「暗示」之意為何。

方才之事確實過於曖昧含糊，想來是錯認為論及婚嫁的意圖，才讓青年這般措手不及。

浪巫謠性子有時執拗，言詞又甚少，唯獨在情感的判斷上一如孩童般純粹，毫無虛飾。對自己，他是十足十的信任，彷彿不知心機為何物，哪怕是無心戲言，那人也從未以兒戲看待。

 

正如此時從浪巫謠眼裡投射而來的滿腔情感，是足以讓殤不患動心千百回的真切與執著。

屬於他的朱紅，在愛與情熱上總是義無反顧，而殤不患也心甘情願去擁抱那份熱意，哪怕滾燙地要灼傷雙臂，仍銘心刻骨，堅定不移。

毋須奢華珠飾或鋪張采禮，從認定彼此心意的時刻起，他們就已默許下生涯的誓言與許諾。

 

內心好像有某一處被翻騰而來的情潮包覆，頃刻間只剩下濃烈的深情流淌在血液裡，殤不患將紅布完整地從浪巫謠面上掀起，再也沒有事物阻隔兩人視線的交會。

面對他滿臉的認真，卻又笑意溫和，浪巫謠先是一怔，接著從心底升起數不盡的高昂與期盼。

 

殤不患湊近戀人的臉龐，在唇瓣即將相依的距離，他一字一句，緩緩吐露。

「是，這是我的福氣。」

這回不再是鬼迷心竅或誤打誤撞，而是真心誠意。

能得此紅作伴，他三生有幸。

 

語畢，一吻覆上，柔情而綿長，如蜜般甘醇。

 

（完）


End file.
